The lighting of an area is typically done is a static fashion. In particular, once the lights configured to illuminate a given area are installed, the lights are either on or off. In some cases, sensors can be used to detect movement in the area, so that the lights can be automatically turned on when movement is detected in the area, and automatically turned off when no movement occurs for a given period of time. Some lighting configurations considered are more dynamic, in that activity within a given area is evaluated, and the lighting intensity can be varied based on that activity.